Maybe
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: Wincest. Pre-série. Sei lá, algo sobre como Sam e Dean se sentem, whatever. Talvez algum dia eles digam um pro outro o que sentem. Enquanto isso, eu escreverei fanfics.


**Avisos: **Wincest. Drama.

**Disclaimer: **Eu me chamo Eric Kripke e criei Supernatural, dã. Não são meus, né?

* * *

**Maybe**

Não é que Dean não amasse ninguém. É que ele já tivera o coração partido tantas e tantas vezes, em tantos pedaços, que ele começara a acreditar que talvez não merecesse amar alguém. Cada parte dele estava destruída devido a todos seus desejos e sonhos frustrados, suas esperanças jogadas ao vento como as cinzas de um passado que fora feliz.

Dean sempre precisou de toda a sua vontade para não chorar em público, porque ele sempre precisou ser forte para Sam. E mesmo quando John o castigava por alguma coisa ele se manteve de pé, forte, sem chorar diante de nenhum dos dois porque não queria que vissem uma de suas fraquezas. Ele sempre deixara para chorar no chuveiro, quando podia mentir para si mesmo e dizer que o que escorria por seu rosto era a água; e podia soluçar, porque o barulho do aquecedor do chuveiro ocultava seus soluços e tudo estava bem.

Quando crescera disfarçava seus momentos de intensa tristeza, quando parava encarando o nada deixando que a dor o consumisse, com distração. Como se ele fosse tão distraído assim! E às vezes, nesses momentos, se pegava olhando Sam. Se pegava perdido nos olhos verdes dele sem ouvir uma palavra sequer do que ele falava e sentia vontade de chorar. Aqueles olhos eram tão felizes, mas tristes ao mesmo tempo, porque Samuel também passara por tantas coisas, e a única coisa que Dean queria era que o menor tomasse seus lábios com delicadeza e dissesse que tudo estava bem, mesmo que não estivesse. E às vezes Sam falava das garotas que gostava e a Dean já não tinha mais forças para sentir raiva, então ele simplesmente assentia devagar com uma dor imensa no peito, porque seu irmãozinho jamais iria amá-lo daquela maneira estranha e doentia que ele o amava e nada estava bem.

E quando Sam se tornara adolescente ele se afastara, porque de repente ele percebera que seu irmãozinho iria, alguma hora, arranjar uma namorada e se aproximar só iria fazer aquilo mais doloroso. E ele se lembra até hoje da dor nos olhos do mais novo com sua frieza e distância, mas fora preciso. Fora preciso para que ele, Dean, colocasse seus sentimentos no lugar que deveriam estar: atrás de sua fortaleza de gelo. E então veio a ruptura dos muros de sua fortaleza, quando Sam anunciou sua ida a Stanford. Quando Sam o fez correr atrás dele por dois quarteirões e implorar para que ele ficasse, quando seu Sammy fez com que ele chorasse e ignorasse todas as vezes que tentara ocultar seus sentimentos e sussurrasse:

-_Eu estou apaixonado por você, Sammy._

Sam apenas continuou a andar, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. Doía deixar o irmão assim, doía vê-lo chorar e quebrar diante de sua vontade egoísta, mesmo que egoístas fossem seu pai e o mais velho por quererem fazê-lo escolher entre eles ou a faculdade. Dean talvez não saiba disso, mas Sam ouviu o que ele disse naquela noite. Ouviu, mas não conseguira responder porque o nó que se formara em sua garganta não deixara que ele respondesse qualquer coisa.

Mesmo quando Dean buscou o irmão em Standford, mesmo anos juntos novamente jamais disseram um ao outro. Jamais tiveram coragem. Tinham medo de serem julgados, não pela sociedade preconceituosa, mas um pelo outro. Permaneceram em silêncio até que o silêncio se tornasse distância, a distância se tornasse penumbra, a penumbra virasse trevas e as trevas, dor. Dor. Tudo é sempre sobre a dor, não é? Não importa o que façam no final irão sentir dor. Talvez isso já seja pré determinado, pelo menos para eles. Todas suas ações, corretas ou equivocadas sempre seguiriam o mesmo processo (silêncio, distância, penumbra, trevas) até chegar à dor. Sempre acabariam sofrendo, sempre fariam algo para magoarem um ao outro, mesmo que sem querer.

Porém, bem no fundo, até que eram dois masoquistas mesmo. Se amariam, mesmo que ocultando um do outro, mesmo que doesse, porque era amor e, droga, o amor não pode ser detido. Talvez algum dia eles tomem coragem e resolvam aceitar. Talvez.

* * *

**N/A:** Eita, OUTRA fic nova? Sou uma desocupada mesmo! Quer dizer, eu DEVERIA ter ido à escola hoje mas fui no médico e quando voltei passei o resto do dia escrevendo. Sou uma inútil, deveria estar fazendo lição, mas não, eu escrevo ao invés disso -Q enfim. reviews. Vocês também fantasminhas que gostam de ler fanfics, eu sinto o rastro de vocês.


End file.
